SunBob ShimmerPants
SunBob ShimmerPants is a Spongebob spoof. This show is rated TV-Y7-FV Main Characters *Sunset Shimmer as SpongeBob *Rarity as Squidward *Twilight Sparkle as Patrick *Pinkie Pie as Sandy Cheeks *Yellow Kirby as Gary *Discord (sometimes Princess Celestia) as Mr. Krabs *Bowser as Plankton Supporting characters *Nightmare Moon as Mrs. Puff *Sindel as Karen *Elysium (Soul Calibur V) as Pearl *Bulk Biceps as Larry the Lobster *Flutterbat as Flying Dutchman *Rukia Kuchiki as Patchy *Horton, Blu, and Rango as Potty the Parrot *Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash as Officer Nancy and John *Vicki Vale as Elaine/Realistic Fishhead *Kara Kent as Perch Perkins *Diamond Tiara as Squilliam Fancyson *Granny Smith as Old Man Jenkins *Jubileus the Creator as King Neptune *Nurse Joy as Purple Doctorfish/Dr. Gill Gilliam *Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl as Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy *Venom as Man Ray *Aurora as Margaret Bubblebottom *Yoshi as Harold *Boo as Dirty Bubble *Gothitelle as Mama Krabs Background characters *Kitana as Grandma *Cheese Sandwich as Peterson *Tentacool and Tentacruel as Jellyfishes *Flash Sentry as Fred *Muddy Mudskipper as Mayor *Pikachu as Stanley S. Squarepants *Thunderlane as Harold (Fish) *Snips as Scooter *Snails as Tom *Suri Polomare as Tina *Claw as Sea Lion *Yoshimitsu as Billy *Daphne (A Pup Named Scooby Doo) as Nancy Sue Fish *Jun Kazama as Charlie *Metal Sonic as Robot Krabs One time/minor characters *Tailow as Clamu *Caterpillar Dexter as Wormy the Caterpillar *Monarch Butterfly as Wormy the Caterpillar (Butterfly) *Mosquito as Wormy's Horsefly Face *Yogi Bear as Sea Bear *Wonder Woman (Rhino) as Sea Rhino *Azazel (Tekken) as Alaskan Bull Worm *Clover (Totally Spies) as Zeus the Guitar Lord *Ozark Witch as Subliminal Message Woman *Poochyena as Spot *Cleffa as Snellie *Tentacool as No Name/Friend *Tentacruel as Giant Jellyfish/King Jellyfish *The Dazzlings as Bubble Poppin Boys *Magby as Carl *Streaky as Craig Mammalton *Team Rocket as Carl's Lawyers *Blue Ghost as Earworm *Luigi's Mansion ghosts as Ghosts *Lone Ranger as Hillbillies *Witch Daphne as Hagfish *Sailor Moon as Ancient Warrior *Netherealm as a volcano *Cyrax as Robot SpongeBob *Liu Kang as explorer *Josie and the Pussycats as Unnamed band *Superwoman (Lois Lane) as Manager of Bigshot records *The Joker as a shrub who said Wakey Wakey Sleepy Doo. *Demon as Talking Milk *Rayquaza as Sea Monster *Nightmare (Kirby) as Jelleon *Kung Lao as Jim *Man Bat as Moth *Shang Tsung as Le Schnook *Fearows as seagulls *Kintaro as Erase *Pony Sunset Shimmer as SpongeBob out of water *Pony Twilight Sparkle as Patrick out of water *Pony Celestia as Krabs out of water *Pony Rarity as Squidward out of water *Pony Pinkie Pie as Sandy out of water *G3 Rarity as Hunk Squidward *Winged Rarity as Handsome Squidward *Raiden as Pirate in the painting (who appears in the intro) *Janemeba as Monster Sandy Cheeks *Huntail played Eels *Starman played Escalators *Wolfo as Giant Clam *Dark Gaia as Sea Monster of the abyss *Mileena as Weenie Hut boss *May (Pokemon) as Pizza Piehole boss *Vega (Street Fighter) as Taco Sombero boss *Frieza as Wet Noodle boss *Rogue as Krabby Patty costume *Shuma Gorath as Howard *Iron Will as Big Sister Sam *Hirudegarn as Strangler *Lord Tirek as Jumbo Shrimp *Tankmaster as Atomic Flounder *Green Goblin as Sinister Slug *Pikachu as Abrasive Sponge *Max and Ruby bunnies as Sharks *Elise (Dan Vs.) as Bikini Bottom Reality lady *Sylvester (Looney Tunes) as Kenny the Cat *King Kong as King of Clarinet in Squidward's dream) *Pichu bros as Patrick's fake parents *Twilight Sparkle's parents as Patrick's real parents *Digimon villains as Plankton's ancestors *Lucemon as Clem *Omnimon as Karen 2.0 *Galomon as DJ *Popsicle as Toasted Almond SpongeBob *Mint Ice Cream as Strawberry cone with a chocolate dip Patrick *Sunset Demon as Muscle SpongeBob *Purple Dragon as Muscle Patrick *Soul Calibur (Weopon) as Sir Cecil *Soul Edge (Weopon) as Hot Sauce drip *Cyndaquil as Fire burn the essay *Creeper (Scooby Doo) as Talking clock *Dracula (Castlevania) as talking couch *Super Skrull (MVC3) as Talking Pants *Blaze (Mortal Kombat Armageddon) as Burning Pineapple *Abra as SpongeTron *Porygon as Patron *Dino (Flinstones) as Primate SpongeBob *Sabortooth tiger as Primate Patrick *Walkie Talkie as Magic Conchshell *Mudkip as Monty P. Moneybanks *Monferno as Gorilla *Zecora as George the Zebra *Granny Smith as Grandma SqaurePants *Jynx as Grandpa SquarePants *Snips, Snails and Ganondorf as Evil snails *Mr. Fantastic as Elastic Waistband *Human Torch as Prof. Magma *Glorious Gal as Miss Appear *Silver Surfer as Pi-Right Ponderer *Motaro as BlackJack *Raichu as Krabby the Clown *Headless Horseman as Fisherman *Shaggy Rogers as Davy Jones *Koffings as perfumes *Nazo the Hedgehog as the Power Within person *Mankey and Primeape as Sandy's chimps *Rarity's mom as Squidward's mom *Kirby enemies as Imaginary ghosts *Halo (Batman Brave and the Bold) as Casting Director *Peppa Pig as Roger *Heathcliff as Captain Blue *Twilight Twinkle as Patrick Not Star *Marx as Lary the Snail *Doug's pup as Pirate Redbeard *Rayquaza as Hoopla fish *Kyogre as Ol'Bluelup *Togepi as Shiny *Inferno (Soul Calibur) as Giant Plankton *Pyrrha Omega (Soul Calibur V)) as Le Spatula Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:PrinceAdamRockz Category:The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Movie Spoof Category:Universal Pictures Category:DIC Entertainment Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:1999 Category:Kids WB Category:Fox Kids